Unbeknownst to the Loveless Mind
by Colors Beyond the Spectrum
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles. Mostly Sherlock/John, with a dash of Mycroft/Lestrade.
1. Now and Forever

**It's short, so I feel like a summary would give it away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

**This is unrelated to my other story, "A Please and Thank You," just some one-shots and drabbles that pop into my head, but choose not to put into that story. **

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch next to Sherlock, with the telly playing old episodes of Doctor Who. He's the one who loves Doctor Who, I prefer to read while he enjoys the programme. I love the way his eyes dance when something unexpected happens; the way he bites his lip at suspenseful parts. Of course, at that time I tried to not acknowledge these thoughts. I hid them into the recesses of my mind, brushed them under the carpet.<p>

We had just finished a tough case, and we were trying to relax after chasing a dangerous criminal down alleyways and over rooftops. I had hurt my back, and Sherlock had a gash from just below his knee to his shin. I had patched up his leg, and told him that he needed to stay still for the remainder of the evening. All I needed was a warm compress and to move as little as possible. What I really wanted was to lay down.

"Sherlock, do you mind if I lay down? It would be more comfortable for my back if I was laying down," I asked.

"Sure, sure," He said.

He stood, as if to get up, and then took my legs, moved them so I was laying down, sat back down, and put my legs on his lap.

I blushed slightly.

It was comforting to have him near me, though. I felt safer. I felt wanted. I shook these thoughts from my head. We were friends, and nothing more.

I could feel his gaze on me, then staring at my lips, smiling. He shifted his gaze back to my eyes.

'What on Earth is going through his head?' I thought.

I soon found out.

He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my lips, then turned away shyly. I examined his expression; filled with uncertainty and nervousness. He had no need to be nervous, I had been wanting that for so long. All the feelings I had kept hidden away surfaced. God, he was so cute. I was greedy, I wanted more. I wanted to know it was real, and honestly, one kiss was not enough.

All of this went through my mind extremely quickly, though. A second or two after he pulled away, I leaned over, pushed a stray curl away from his beautiful face, and tilted his chin gently with my hand, and kissed him softly. This kiss was only a bit longer, but it let him know I wanted this.

He pulled away, and I looked into his eyes. They were full of something I had never seen in Sherlock before, and something I couldn't really identify at that time. I put my head on his chest and lay back down, drifting to sleep with Sherlock's gentle breath on my forehead.

* * *

><p>That was two years ago, and I write this now laying in bed next to Sherlock. Yes, he's reading this as I write it. We're going to be married two days from now, and I thought that writing this and putting it on my blog would be appropriate for the occasion. His head is on my chest now, my hand running through his hair. You know, I do love your sexy, curly hair, don't you Sherlock? I love your smile, the look in your eyes when you're concentrating on a difficult case, the curve of your lips and how they feel so perfect against mine. I love you, dear, and I wanted you then, I want you know, and I want you forever.<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any suggestions for the next one or anything, I would appreciate the inspiration. <strong>


	2. A Well Fed Romance Nourishes the Soul

**This is kind of sappy, but yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock paced up and down the living room. John would be home soon, and of course he was nervous. John was his everything. He needed him.<p>

The front door opened, and John walked in, tired after a long day. He put his coat on the rack, and sat on the coach.

"Dear, can you make me tea? I've had a long day, and I'm exhausted," John asked, adjusting his body so he was now laying down.

"Sure," Sherlock replied, going into the kitchen and switching on the kettle.

The detective re-entered the living room a few minutes later, a mug of tea in his hand. He put the mug on the coffee table, and sat on the edge of the couch, pulling John's legs onto his lap. John sat up and scooted next to Sherlock. He took his mug off the table and sipped his tea slowly. He put it back on the table, then put his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock stroked John's hair lovingly.

"Do you still want to go out tonight? We had a date planned," Sherlock asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to... right after I take nap," The good doctor said, laying down, putting his head in Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock kissed John's forehead. He closed his eyes and thought about the same thing that he had been worrying about before. He was never this nervous, why was he nervous? There was no need to be nervous. Oh god, but it could all go wrong. So, so wrong, but he needed to do this.

At around 8, Sherlock woke John.

"If you want to go out, we should go now," Sherlock said softly, waking John.

"Mmmmm," John replied, still half asleep.

"Come on," The detective said, pulling John off the coach with him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can. I am so tired," John replied, leaning against Sherlock's chest, half asleep.

Sherlock sighed, "It's okay, love, let's go to bed."

"You called me 'love'. I like that. I love you," John replied, eyes closed, drifting off.

Sherlock smiled, and picked up John. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

"I love you, too," The taller man replied, carrying John into their room- formerly Sherlock's room.

Sherlock lay John on the bed and pulled the blankets over his sleeping figure. The detective climbed into bed next to his sleeping lover. Sherlock was surprisingly tired, and quickly fell asleep despite his racing mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, John woke to his lover's piercing blue eyes.<p>

"Good morning, Sherlock," John said, staring back into those beautiful eyes.

"Good morning, love," Sherlock replied.

John smiled, he called him "love" again.

Sherlock's heart started beating faster; time to take a leap.

"John, I love you. You're the love of my life. I don't know how else to say this, but..." Sherlock reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small box.

"Will you marry me?" Sherlock revealed the box and opened it.

John began to tear up; he blinked back the tears and looked Sherlock in the eyes. John put his hand on the nape of Sherlock's neck and kissed him lightly at first, then more passionately.

"Sherlock Holmes, I would love nothing more than to be your husband," John said against Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock took the ring out of the box and put it on John's finger.

Sherlock smiled, and pulled away from John. He looked into John's eyes, running his hand along John's cheek.

Sherlock rested his forehead against John's, still looking into those brown eyes.

"I was terribly nervous you would say no," The detective admitted.

"Never, ever doubt my love for you, Sherlock. I love you and all I want is to be with you. Know that, Sherlock. I will always love you," John said, placing a kiss on Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock took John's hand and kissed the ring now on it. He trailed kisses up his fiancé's arm and neck, finally kissing John on the lips.

This was how it was going to be. Forever.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>I promise there will be Mystade in the next chapter.<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry about any mistakes/typos in the last chapter, I found a mistake and I feel like an idiot for not catching it.**

**Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. **


	3. Science! Or Maybe Love Same Difference

**I know I promised Mystrade in the next fic, but I thought of this while listening to a song, so sorry if you were looking forward to Mystrade, but I promise it will be here... eventually. **

**Summary: Sherlock comes home and finds John dancing. Note: In this one, they are not yet in a relationship. **

**This fic will make more sense if you listen to "She Blinded Me with Science" by Thomas Dolby first, since it's the song that is mentioned throughout the story. **

**Disclaimer: Sherlock and "She Blinded Me with Science" do not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Sherlock opened the door to 221 Baker Street and could hear the faint sound of music. He ascended the stairs and opened the door to their flat. There was John, in the sitting room, blasting music and dancing. John's back was to Sherlock, so he had no idea that the detective had just come home and was witnessing one of his guilty pleasures.<p>

John did a spin and was suddenly facing Sherlock. "Your home!" John exclaimed, looking a bit embarrassed. Sherlock raised his eyebrow, looking a bit confused as to why John was dancing to such a stupid song.

John shook the embarrassment from his head. "Care to dance?" He asked.

"I only know how to ballroom dance. Proper dancing," Sherlock replied a bit snobbishly.

"Oh shut up. Come here," John said pulling Sherlock towards him.

The song playing was "She Blinded Me with Science" by Thomas Dolby, one of John's favorites. Sherlock had no idea what song it was, though, all he knew was that John seemed to like it and it had something to with science, although not really.

John began to dance next to Sherlock. The mad scientist, not knowing what to do, swayed awkwardly.

"Science!" Exclaimed John, singing along with the song. Sherlock looked at him oddly, not really understanding what to do.

"Come on, Sherlock, you can do better than that," the army doctor said, nudging his flatmate. In response, Sherlock began to do some sort of dance that was a mix between a waltz and the robot, with a bit of the monkey thrown in. John erupted in a fit of giggles. Sherlock smiled and took John's hand. John was surprised by the act, but didn't have time to object, as Sherlock had started waltzing with him.

This just made John laugh harder. "Sherlock," he said between chuckles, "I don't think that waltzing really fits with the song."

"Why do you even like this song? It's so repetitive and pointless," Sherlock asked.

"It's funny and catchy. Science!" John exclaimed again, with the song.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "She blinded me with science? That doesn't even make sense," Sherlock replied, still waltzing to the techno beat.

"She blinded me with SCIENCE!" John sang.

The song ended, and John and Sherlock were still waltzing. John examined his friend's facial expression. He was confused and was staring at his lips. Since when had Sherlock had such magnificent eyes, and since when had John liked feeling Sherlock's arms around him?The taller man leaned down and kissed the army doctor.

John didn't protest and didn't pull away. He quite liked it, actually. He liked how Sherlock tasted of coffee and of something warm and familiar. He felt at home among the mess of curls and smell of nicotine, wool and London rain. While Sherlock was vague and ambiguous, a gray blur that swooped the streets of London, while he himself was so simple and _normal_. Sherlock Holmes was someone that you would never think existed, his life seemed so unrealistic and fictional, and he was all John wanted.

Sherlock wondered how John could be so average looking and yet be an unsolved puzzle at the same time. There was something locked away that Sherlock couldn't find, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Frankly, he didn't want to. He liked that there was something about John that screamed mystery while he seemed to have figured out his life story. There was something more than all of that, something buried deep. John tasted of jam and tea, and it was so _John_ and he loved it. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

John pulled away and sang softly, "You blinded me with science!"

"John, that hardly makes sense," Sherlock replied, smiling, and then pecking John on the lips again.

"Science!" John sang.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate how everything I write seems really long on GoogleDocs, and then I put it on here and it looks so freaking short.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts, it makes me happy to know that there are actually people reading this. **


End file.
